Strawberry Milk Cleanser
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Hari yang melelahkan bagi Karma. Nagisa tahu bagaimana memperbaiki hal itu. Slight AU. Implied hint of Asanagi. Karma x Nagisa. PWP. Esile's Strawberry Parade


**Strawberry Milk Cleanser**  
 _26 Oktober 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Bahkan Karma Akabane punya hari-hari yang membuatnya lelah. Hari itu sungguh kampret memang; kenapa dia harus dipaksa menghadiri acara makan siang naik pangkatnya si Gakushuu Asano? Kenapa ada idiot yang menggores mustangnya? Pikirnya murah, apa? Dan kenapa episode terakhir serial TV favoritnya diundur sampai minggu depan? Dosa apa? Dan kenapa printer di kantornya harus rusak saat ia harus mencetak dokumen penting?

Udara panas. Jalanan ramai polusi udara dan suara. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan. Karma hanya ingin agar hari itu cepat berakhir, ia bahkan tidak ingin melihat partnernya. Menggumamkan 'aku pulang' dengan setengah hati, ia masuk kamar apartemen mereka dan segera menjatuhkan diri ke sofa panjang di ruang tengah.

"Karma, lepas dulu sepatumu…" suara lembut Nagisa Shiota terdengar.

Tsk. Menyebalkan. Malas. Ah. Dengan sebal, Karma menendang lepas sepatunya. Ia memutar mata mendengar helaan napas Nagisa yang mengutip sepatunya dari lantai.

"Karma…?"

"Nnngh…nanti saja?" pinta Karma dengan suara tersumbat bantal sofa. Tapi bukannya didera oleh keluhan dan protes, ia merasakan jari-jari Nagisa dengan lembut menarik dan melepas jas kantornya yang menyebalkan.

Ia merasa sedikit senang dengan perlakuan lembut itu, dan moodnya sedikit lebih baik lagi ketika Nagisa melepaskan kaos kakinya dan jari-jarinya dialiri oleh udara lagi. Dengan sedikit usaha, ia berbalik dan berbaring terlentang di atas sofa.

 _Nagisa is the best_ , pikirnya.

Ia merasakan tepukan lembut di dahinya. Dengan sedikit malas, Karma membuka sebelah mata, untuk melihat senyuman lembut Nagisa.

"Sini, kupangku. Biar kubersihkan wajahmu?"

Mau tidak mau, Karma tersenyum juga hari itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memberi Nagisa tempat, dan menghela napas puas merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan si biru langit tercintanya itu. Didengarnya suara katup terbuka dan tertutup, dan dengan lembut ia merasakan jari-jari dingin menggerayangi wajahnya.

Karma berdesir dengan rasa nyaman dan bahagia merasakan jari-jari Nagisa perlahan mengoleskan _milk cleanser_ di dahi, pipi kanan, kiri, puncak hidung, dan dagunya. Aroma _strawberry_ membuatnya makin nyaman, dan oh, rasanya seperti terbang ketika jari-jari Nagisa mulai meratakan krim itu dan memijat-mijat wajahnya lembut.

Begitu nyaman. Begitu lembut. Jari Nagisa dengan lembut menekan dan memijit pelipisnya sambil membersihkan bagian itu, meratakan krim pembersih.

"Makan siangmu pasti menyebalkan,"

" _No kidding_ ,"

"Kalau saja aku bisa menggantikanmu…"

Mata Karma membelalak seketika. "Itu sih _jangan sampai_. Entah apa yang kelabang itu akan lakukan jika melihatmu. Nagisa, sadar diri, jangan lupa kalau dia itu menyukaimu." Ia mulai tenang lagi merasakan dua jari kanan dan dua jari kiri Nagisa mulai memijit lembut hidungnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa kau sangat was-was, Karma. Bukankah kita semua bisa professional? Tapi…yah, aku menyukai sikap posesifmu."

"Baguslah," ujar Karma berusaha terdengar sesumbar, tapi wajahnya tetap saja sedikit memerah. "Daguku belum."

"Iya, iya," Nagisa tertawa kecil dan mengabulkan permintaan bayi berambut merahnya itu dengan patuh, mulai meratakan susu pembersih strawberry di dagu kekasihnya. Napas Karma kembali stabil, ia menutup matanya.

Rasanya begitu nyaman, dan wanginya begitu menyegarkan. Karma sampai lupa apa yang telah terjadi seharian itu. Nagisa secara khusus memperlama bagian susu pembersih, karena ia tahu itu bagian kesukaan Karma.

Dengan lembut, Nagisa mengangkat susu pembersih dari wajah Karma dengan kapas, memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat, lalu membasahi kapas baru dengan penyegar wajah aroma _strawberry_. Dengan kapas basah itu, dengan gerakan yang lembut, ia mengelap wajah Karma, memastikan tidak ada satu titik pun yang tidak terbasahi. Setelah itu, dia mengumpulkan kapas dan tisu yang kotor, merapikan peralatannya, hati-hati tidak membangunkan si rambut merah yang sudah pulas di pangkuannya.

Lalu, dengan wajah sedikit merah dan ekspresi malu-malu, Nagisa mengecup dahi Karma.

Dalam tidurnya, Karma tersenyum.

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa Nagisa_?

* * *

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
